


Axl's Cupix

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [1]
Category: The Middle
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Father/Son/Brother Incest, Gangbang, Incest, Interr, M/M, Scat, Sexuality Bending, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special cupid named Ez which specializes in unwanted kinks and desires sets his sights on Axl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axl's Cupix

It had taken only a mater of two weeks to go from the all-american, football playing, college jock he so loved being, to becoming this. He had gone from chasing and banging girls to begging his friends and family members to serve their cocks, for he couldnt deny that now all he was was a faggot slut willing to do anything and everything just to give pleasure to another dudes cock. And he loved being who he was now, wouldnt go back even if he had the choice too. 

Axl wasnt sure how he had ended up this way, how he had fallen and changed so drasticly over such a short time. He didnt want to ask questions though, his fathers fat cock was buarried deep up his ass and he was bussy sucking off his younger brother's cock, with his own cock patheticly hard between his own legs (his cock was useless anymore, only able to reach erection state when he was being fucked hard).

His transition from heterosexual football god to cock-addicted queer had came on suddenly when he had come back from class and found himself wanting his best bud Hutch to shove that big black cock he had deep with in Axls asshole. The desire was foreign to him, and before he knew it he was on his knees with his friends massive cock in his mouth and then up his ass. After that it was like a flood gate had opened and he found himself servicing every dude he could, from his french teacher, to his football coach to being gang-banged by the whole team. And now here he was, in his childhood home, in a threesome with his fahter and baby brother and loving every single filthy hot second of it.

What Axl didnt know was that there was a supernatural force behind his current life change. There was a supernatural being in the kitchen right now, watching everything as it sat on the counter in a puffy diaper, its bow and arrow beside it. Its name was Ez, and it was one of the male cupid triplets. 

Ez's brother Eros was the Cupid of love, while Erok was the Cupid of hate and disgust, and Ez was the Cupid of perversions and lust and everything else that could possibly fit into that broad category. Ez spent his entire immortal life doing just this, going around and playing with mens lifes, giving them unwanted desires and leaving them in disgusting positions for the rest of their mortal lifes for his own entertainment. Axl was just the newest young jock to catch his eye.

Ez had started off small that first day with Axl, in the ass with an arrow invisible to the naked eye which made Axl go crazy for his friends black cock. Of course his friend wasnt gay either, but when it came to Ez's victims sexuality never mattered, once someone was an offical victum of Ez than anyone around him could be drawn into the magic and made to use to the victum as the magic surrounding him told him to. So Hutch had happily fucked Axl into oblivion.

Ez had thought about letting Axl go with just that, an addiction to all black cocks, but Ez had quickly took a liking to the young man, and so over a two week time framed Ez forced Axl deeper and deeper into the depraved life he was now living.

Mikes thrusts in his sons ass were long and drawn out, but with a strength to them that dove the cock deep within with ever thrust forward and drove Axl wild.

"Why dont I call Rusty and Dad over tomorrow so that they can come over tomorrow and take turns plowing your ass"

"Sounds Great dad" Axl said and went right back to licking the cock of his middle-school brother like a delicious lollipop.

The thrusts in Axl's ass began to speed up some, and then quickly Mike was filling his sons ass with his hot semen. Axl was in 7th Heaven, and Ez was enjoying it just as much as Axl was. Usually Ez like to make his victims struggle with their new needs and desires, but he had gone easy on Axl and made it so Axl just except every knew kink and perversion as if he was born to be this way. 

As Mike pulled out of his sons ass, Brick shot his little bit of spunk and Axl lapped it up like an eager dog laps up peanut butter. He then turned to his fathers cock, which was not at a half erection and covered in Axls ass juices and Mikes cum. Ez could sense that Axl's father's bladder was full, and Ez decided it was the perfect time for Axl to discover just how much he loved other mens urine. Ez shot Axl with another arrow and once Axl had finished licking his fathers cock clean he was happily guzzling down the stored, hot, salty urine like a man dying of thirst.

Ez got up to leave, when he sensed another thing, the youngest brothers ass was full and would soon need to dispense of its poop. Ez figured that if Axl enjoyed being a urinal for his father so much, why not make him a fully functional family toliet, and the cupid shot Axl with one last arrow. 

Ez watched as Axl ate the turds coming out of his brothers ass like they were the most precious of all candy, savoring the fould taste in his dirty mouth and Ez laughed. He left Axl to his meal, knowing he would be enjoying meals like that for the rest of his life, so it was time for Ez to move on and find a new victim to toy with.


End file.
